Lonely Star
by Panny
Summary: A kinda cheesy Trunks and Pan fic. COMPLETE


****

Lonely Star

*by Panny*

__

Wishing on a dream that seems far off

Hoping it will come today.

Into the starlit night,

Foolish dreamers turn their gaze,

Waiting on a shooting star.

But, what if that star is not to come?

Will their dreams fade to nothing?

When the horizon darkens most,

We all need to believe there is hope.

"Pan, I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend. Maybe to a movie or dinner?"

Pan looked up at her friends around her. Bra and Marron were watching her anxiously. Her parents were chatting with Bulma while Vegeta watched from across the room. Goten was sitting on the couch across from Pan, talking with his girlfriend Parisu and Trunks was behind Goten, paying attention to both of the conversations around him.

"Well Pan?"

"I- I'm not sure." Pan stuttered. She looked back at Trunks, but he seemed to engrossed in the conversation his mother was having. "I guess I can go."

"Really?" Ubuu asked. "That's great. I'm so glad you said yes. I'll come by later and pick you up okay?" Pan nodded and Ubuu left the house while Bra and Marron pulled their friend to the kitchen.

"Are you crazy?!" Bra hissed, trying to keep her voice down. "You can't go out with him. He's your grandfathers special 'friend' if you know what I mean." Pan frowned in disgust. "That was Buu, not Ubuu, and besides Grandpa Satan isn't like that. You need to get your head out of the gutter."

"Either way, I don't think you should go out with him. he's too weird. A strong little tribal boy taking you to dinner? I know I wouldn't go."

"Look, I'm not thrilled about this either Bra, but it's a little too late to be changing my mind right? Besides, I couldn't just say no, it would hurt him too much. I don't think he's ever even had a girlfriend."

"And there's good reason for that!" Bra exclaimed. She turned to Marron for support. "She's right Pan. He's just… You shouldn't go out with him, and umm… yeah." Marron's voice trailed off as she found she had nothing to say.

Pan raised an eyebrow at Marron and shook her head. "I'll find out on my own if this was a mistake or not, but I don't want to worry about that right now."

Together the three of them went back into the room. Marron ran over to Trunks and began talking to him while Bra ran over to her father and began talking too, despite his disinterest. Pan sighed and went out to the front of Kame House. She walked over and sat in the sand, staring into the sky.

__

I wonder if stars get lonely. Pan thought to herself. _Would they even want to not be? There are billions and billions of stars, but what if no one belongs to another?_

"Going out with Ubuu huh?" Pan turned and peered into the night to make out Trunks heading towards her. "Yeah." She sighed, turning back to the water.

"You don't sound too excited about it."

"Well I'm not." Pan answered somewhat sadly. She leaned back to stare at the sky again. "Do stars get lonely Trunks?"

"Yeah." Trunks said after a moments hesitation, sitting down behind her. "There's so many of them, but no one is able to reach out and touch another. And I think the ones they really want are the ones so close that it's torture just to be near them." Satisfied with his answer, Pan smiled and leaned back further to look him in the eyes. "Thank you Trunks." She stood and went back into the house, leaving him in the darkness.

~~~~~~~

"Wow, I'm so lucky to be going out with you Pan! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah me too." Pan said uncertainly. She glanced down at her watch and saw there was still an hour till dinner. "So what do you wanna do Ubuu?"

"We can go to the zoo!" Pan was about to turn the idea down but she saw the excitement in his eyes and reluctantly agreed. He took her hand and ran the full forty miles there. Pan stopped at the gate to catch her breath as Ubuu walked in. After paying for both of them, Pan headed inside.

__

Just great, there goes all my money. I can't believe he took me to such a childish place. She groaned as she watched him jumping around from cage to cage; laughing and yelling so much a five-year-old had to comment. _Maybe Bra and Marron were right._ Pan sat on a bench to leave Ubuu to himself. As she rested, she looked into the sky dreamily.

__

I wonder, if I fly as high and fast as I can, will I become a star too, and escape this nightmare? Then no one can touch me, even the ones next to me, and nothing like this can happen again. Then I'll be happy, even if I do get lonely.

"C'mon Pan!" Ubuu yelled happily. She stood from her comfortable spot on the bench and followed him, hiding her face from the people watching him. After an all too long wait, it was time to go eat.

~~~~~~~

"Mmm, this is yummy, yummy, yummy!" Ubuu happily stuffed food in his face, almost as fast as Pan did. The manager of the restaurant stood behind them, his head in his hands. "You do realize this will be paid for Sir?" Ubuu ignored him and continued to eat while Pan shook her head at his immature actions. "I'll take care of it Sir." She whispered hoarsely. The man nodded and left them to their meal. Pan grabbed Ubuu's head so he would listen to her for a moment. "I have to make a call. I'll be right back, okay?" Ubuu nodded and resumed eating. Pan quickly left the table and ran to a payphone.

__

I guess I'll have to call Bulma and ask her to help me out. I just hope she doesn't mind a collect call. After giving the operator her name, she heard the call connect. She waited as it rang but no one picked up. Not eager to return to her 'date' she waited until the fiftieth ring before hanging up. _Damn! No way my parents can pay for this meal. Stupid Ubuu! HE asked me out, HE'S supposed to pay. Well, no choice._ She quickly redialed the operator and punched in Trunks' number. Fortunately he picked up right away and accepted the charges.

"Pan, what is it? I'm kinda busy right now; and what's with calling collect anyway? If you have no money you should have just come down."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I can't leave now. I'm in a restaurant and Ubuu used up all my money going to the zoo and he didn't bring any of his own. And now we're at the restaurant and he just keeps eating and eating and I don't know what to do." Pan explained desperately. Trunks feared she would break into tears at any second but allowed her to finish. "I don't know how much this meal is gonna cost. It's like he's never eaten before. I think his appetite could rival Grandpa Gokou's. I just don't know."

"Okay, calm down. I'll help you out, don't worry. Where are you?" Pan gave him the name of the restaurant and he promised to take care of it. After thanking him, Pan returned to her seat. Ubuu didn't even seem to notice.

When he had finally finished eating Ubuu jumped up and ran to the door. "Wait right there young man." The manager demanded. "This meal has not been paid for yet." Pan bit her lip, wondering if Trunks had meant what he said. _I'm sure he'll pull through for me, he always does._ Ubuu fidgeted near the door, looking hopefully at Pan. "You can go, I'll wait." Pan said; eager to finish off what little of a date she had left. "Are you sure?" he asked. Pan nodded and Ubuu quickly left. _Some date he was…_

~~~~~~~

"I'm so sorry Pan!" Trunks bowed over and over to Pan, who was sitting inside the restaurant half asleep. She looked up at him groggily before speaking. "They closed two hours ago. Where have you been?"

"I got caught up in a bunch of meetings and Mom wouldn't let me leave. I didn't mean for this to happen." Trunks frowned and looked around the restaurant. "Where's Ubuu?"

"He left right after he was done eating. He didn't want to wait for you so I let him go. To tell the truth I didn't care though. Today was more like a babysitting job than anything else."

Trunks laughed, but stopped and straightened himself when the manager came out.

"So, is this the mysterious person we've been waiting for to pay the bill?" Pan frowned and lowered her head. The man held up several pieces of paper, which Trunks took from him. "Nine million zeni!?! How the hell?"

"I'm sorry? Pan apologized. "I know it's a lot and I promise to pay you back. I already worked off 65 zeni cleaning dishes and I'll do other stuff to make the money, I promise." Trunks patted her gently on the head. "Don't worry about that for now. I'm gonna take a serious pay cut for this but I can manage." He handed the man his employee credit card. The manager rung it up and handed the card back. "Thank you for your business, please DON'T come again." Pan scowled and walked out grumbling.

~~~~~~~

"I take it things didn't turn out so well?" Trunks asked as he drove Pan home.

"Not at all. I don't want to get into it but I think Bra was right when she said there's a good reason for him not dating." Pan yawned loudly before finishing. "But it's alright cause something good came out of it." Trunks glanced in Pan's direction as she slowly slumped over in the seat. "And what good thing is that?"

"I found a star I can reach."

Pan slowly slipped into sleep as Trunks watched her with a smile. _Me too Pan-chan…_

__

Is an angel watching closely over me

Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see

I know my heart should guide me but

There's a hole within my soul

What will fill this emptyness inside of me?

Am I to be satisfied without knowing?

I wish then for a chance to see

Now all I need

Desperately

Is my star to come

******

[The song quoted is the boat song from Lunar: Silver Star Story]

Please Ubuu fans DO NOT get mad at me. I have no idea why I wrote this story(like most it seems) and I've barely seen any of Ubuu so this is NOT my opinion of him or anything like that. It just made for an interesting twist so don't be mad. It was purely to enhance the little plot present in this story.

[Panny][1]

   [1]: mailto:Pan_chan@saiyan.com



End file.
